Turei
The Turei were an exothermic humanoid species from a planet in the Delta Quadrant's Tekara sector block, first encountered by the Federation in 2376. ( ; | }}) History 15th century In 1484 the Turei led a coalition of Delta Quadrant species that drove the star-conquering Vaadwaur back to their homeworld and into near-extinction, bombarding the planet from orbit. After this they took ownership of the underspace corridors crisscrossing the quadrant. ( ) 24th century In 2376, the accidentally became trapped in an underspace corridor and encountered a Turei starship that forced it back to normal space. The Turei requested permission to board and erase all information on underspace from Voyager s computers. Captain Kathryn Janeway refused and the Turei pursued them to the Vaadwaur homeworld where the Federation vessel took refuge in its still-irradiated atmosphere. Seven of Nine accidentally awoke the remaining Vaadwaur, who had been frozen in stasis for almost a millennium. The Vaadwaur attacked Voyager, and the crew was forced to seek the help of the Turei in driving them off. After Voyager went to warp, the Turei and the Vaadwaur continued to fight over the underspace. ( ) In late 2381, the Turei joined the Kinara alliance along with several other species to gain access to Underspace and began blockading the Gateway to the . The Confederacy Interstellar Fleet and the Kinara became embroiled in skirmishes, and the Voth sabotaged the Federation subspace relay network in the Delta Quadrant. At some point before February 2382, the fugitive Neyser criminal Meegan McDonnell took control of Devore, Turei, Vaadwaur, and other leaders by occupying their minds with those of her fellow criminal Neysers. In late 2381, a Kinara fleet attacked the Federation starships and and their wave form allies near the Ark Planet. The led a fleet of the Confederacy Interstellar Fleet and obliterated the Kinara fleet. General Mattings subsequently invited the Federation ships to visit the First World. In February 2382, Vice Admiral Kathryn Janeway convinced the Presider of the Confederacy of the Worlds of the First Quadrant, Isorla Cin, to enter negotations with the Kinara fleet blockading the Gateway. Skeen Rigger Meeml of the starship Lightcarrier responded to her hail, and the Confederacy learned of the Kinara s demands for the first time. The diplomatic exchange was enabled by the Federation starship . The Neyser-possessed commanding officer of the Devore warship Manticle, Inspector Kashyk, inserted himself into the conversation and made the extradition of Admiral Janeway a non-negotiable term for peace between the Confederacy and the Kinara. When the Confederacy declined to abide to these terms, the standoff degenerated into open battle. The battle came to a halt when Janeway agreed to be extradited. A shuttle carried her and two subordinates to the Manticle, where Kashyk and a multi-species security team took her into custody to stand trial. The Manticle departed afterwards. ( ) 25th century In 2410 an Alpha Quadrant Alliance vessel encountered a Voth battle group while rescuing the crew of the . However despite the Voths' numerical superiority they quit the field. The AQA ship followed them to the Turei homeworld, where they found the Voth assisting their old allies the Turei against a Vaadwaur Supremacy invasion. The AQA ship sent an away team to bring the Turei planetary defense grid back online, and worked together with Turei and Voth ground forces to repel the invasion. ( }}) Turei Ambassador Norrick convinced his government to join the Delta Alliance later that year. ( }}) The Turei supplied ships for the Alliance invasion of Vaadwaur Prime, securing Underspace so that the Vaadwaur could not escape or call in reinforcements. ( }}) Technology The Turei homeworld was equipped with a network of orbital weapon platforms and a planetary deflector grid. During the 2410 invasion the Vaadwaur bypassed the defense satellites with drop pods, allowing them to sabotage it from below. ( }}) The Turei military armed their troops and ships with plasma weapons. ( ) Spacecraft *Turei frigate ( ; |Targets of Opportunity| }}) Relations Being exotherms, the Turei were considered allies by the exotherm-supremacist Voth. ( }}) However, after the Voth failed to respond to a second Vaadwaur invasion in 2410 which the Alpha Quadrant Alliance helped repel, the Turei joined the Delta Alliance, allying them with the AQA. ( }}) Known individuals * Bellas * Norrick Appendices Connections External links * * Category:Races and cultures Category:Humanoid species Category:Delta Quadrant races and cultures Category:Delta Alliance members